Birthday's Ice - The Remake
by Coltenis
Summary: Danny is celebrating his birthday as usual, when things become unusual. In a twist of events, he will have to face new enemies, Vlad, and perhaps a few old enemies he'd rather forget... (T for safety)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Coltenis here! I promised you a remake of Birthdya's Ice, so here it is! Been a while, but I'm glad to be back and better then ever!**

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

Jazz slipped into Danny's room, attepting to be as silent as was doing a rather good job of it, if you asked her. She grinned, looking at the calm face of her brother before her as she clutched a pitcher of ice-cold water in her hand. It was Danny's birthday today, and she wanted him up nice and early. She contemplated her desision, as he might have stayed up late last night. With a shrug and a mental 'I'll worry later', Jazz tip-toed up to his bed, and poured the ice cold water on his face. A scream echoed through the town so loud, Jazz wouldn't be surprised if even the Ghost Zone heard it. Danny's eye snapped open, and he glared at his sister, his eyes flashing green quickly. "What the heck Jazz? Who's bright idea was it to wake me up at seven o'clock with ice cold water?!" He yelled, obviously rather unhappy at the fact that he was up so early. "Dad's." Jazz stated bluntly. Danny got up, muttering things about idiots and fudge, and... fruitloops? Jazz raised an eyebrow. "Be down by seven-ten. Or we'll party without you." She said, and walked out the room and to the living room. Danny shook his head, getting dressed in his signature white and red T-shirt, jeans and red sneakers. He briefly recalled his dream, which involved killer vampire fruitloops, among other things. Shaking his head, Danny headed downstairs.

When Danny arrived in the living roomhe blinked in surprise. The room was comepletely deserted! Even the lights were off. He was half tempted to use his ecto-energy for light, but decided against it. "Hello...?" He called, cautious. "Mom...? Dad...? Jazz...? Are y-" "SURPRISE!" Danny screamed like a little girl, being interupted in the middle of his sentance. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, his mom and his dad jumped from behind the couch. His parents just smirked at him, rather amused at his reaction. Tucker, Sam, and Jazz, however, burst out in laughter. Once she composed herself, Jazz gave Danny his first gift. Danny inspected it. It was rather small, aqua, and had a nice orange bow.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to be fancy and reply to all my reviews :D At least, the ones I have when I'm typing this up. *shot* Also, The chapters I've already written, but need to fix up will probably be uploaded rather quickly, as I'm on summer break! Woo!**

**DPfangirl: Did I? I didn't even notice XD And If I didn't add anything new, what's the point of reading it, eh? Currently, Vlad is stuffed into a box of fruitloops, and Danny is asleep. *Glares at loudly** **snoring Danny* I'll make sure to keep it then XD**

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

Danny looked at the present curiously. What would Jazz give him? Knowing her at was either A) Something to try and help him or B) Somthing completly ironic. He opened it, and quickly discovered it was the latter. He grinned, holding it up for everone to see. It was a nice plush doll of Danny Phantom. He shuished it, curious. It made a rather entertaining sound, one of him saying: "The Thermos! Get the Thermos!". Obviously recorded by Jazz. Jack and Maddie frowned, looking at the gift. "Jasmine, why would you get such a terrible present for Danny? We all know that ghost is ectoplasmic scum!" Maddie said. Danny flinched slightly. Jack stood up. "I'll rip that ghost apart molecule by molecule!" Quickly, Maddie calmed him down. "I like it." Danny said. Maddie scowled. He got clothes from his parents, a PDA from Tucker, which had a cry of "I gave up my baby for you Danny! My baby!", and a black bracelet from Sam. Then there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Danny said, and a rather audible groan was heard. "Vlad, what are you doing here?" Vlad rolled his eyes. "Well, hello to you too, little badger."


	3. Chapter 3

**Aye, what's up? :D Another chapter, another review to reply to! Just so you peeps know, I do take whatever suggestions in the reviews into account.**

**DPfangirl: You don't wanna know XD She ran around with a tape recorder, trying to record what he's saying. Doesn't take too much mechanical skill. Yes, his baby. XD It's so short, because when I fix these, I literally copy and paste the previous chapter, and then make corrections to it. I never even put anyone but Danny's reaction in there. I suppose I need to fix that. *begins spraying Danny with hot water***

**I do not own Danny Phantom**

Ok, what two words describes what you feel when your half-ghost archenemy billionaire shows up on your front porch on you birthday. Oh, and crap. Danny looked slightly terrified, more annoyed. Jack, however, shoved past Danny and tackled Vlad with a cry of "V-man!" Maddie, however, looked utterly annoyed. "Yes... why are you here, Vlad?" She said. Vlad grinned at her, even though he was probably suffering from oxygen loss, as Jack was squishing him. Jack stopped so Vlad could answer. "Why Maddie... I only wante to bring Daniel this... _gift_." Vlad got up, dusted himself off, and walked away. Danny stared at the gift like it was a bomb. I mean, seriously, what do you expect him to do? He closed the door and sighed. Just then, the doorbell rang. Again. Danny walked back to the door, chucking the gift onto the couch. He opened the door, blinking in surprise. Standing there was Dora, and rather nervously. "Oh, Dora! What are you doing in the human wo-" He was cut off by his dad's scream of "GHOST!" and the firing of an ecto gun. Danny jumped on Dora, to proect them from the ecto blast, which, knowing Danny's luck, ended up with danny and Dora on the ground, Danny ontop of her. He blushed, as Dora was fighting a blush as well. He shot up, wuickly getting off of her. Danny turned to his dad angrily. "What is your problem?!"

**Whelp, R&amp;R, I guess. I have a Danny to wake up and get a Vlad unstuck.**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up peeps? You guys are lucky, y'know that? Answering reviews 3**

**Cool Story: Thank you! I try to make my chapters quickly so they don't have to wait very long.**

_Jack's POV_

Danny turns towards me, his face very red. Maybe he's angry at Jazz or something? "WHAT THE HECK IS YOU'RE PROBLEM?" He screamed at me. I see the ghost get up behind him. "Danny quick, move! The ghost is behind you!" Danny turned his head, looked at the ghost, who strangely had a new tint of green where her cheeks were. "She's just a friend. Come on in Dora, or do you prefer to stay outside? I can totally see why." Danny turned his head and glared at me. I've never seen him glare so... so venomously at anything.

_Danny's POV_

"If it isn't too much of a hassle, then I would like to stay out here." She replied to me. I chuckled. "I can understand. My dad isn't very... accepting." I stepped outside and went down the stairs. Dora just floated down to me. "So, Dora, what you doin' out of the 'zone?" I ask her. I mean , come on, I've rarely seen her out of there. "Well, I thought since it was your birthday, I thought I should give you a gift. Your gift is very rare, and very hard to get. I do hope you'll like it." I looked at it, it was a rectangular box. She smiled shyly at me, and I smiled back. I then inspected the gift. Its height was two of my hands the width was about that of my hand if I stood it straight up. I carefully unwrapped it and gasped.

**Whelp, thats it! R&amp;R, peeps.**

**Danny - Why am I soaked...?**

**Oh, hush. Go free Vlad.**


	5. Chapter 5

**...And I'm back :D 'Sup? Hm, let's answer some reviews, shall we?**

**DPfangirl: Nah, where's the fun in that? We can torture him more effectively outside the box. :D Yeah, he's in the corner over there doing so. I think he's going to need a haircut at this rate. And no, probably not.**

**Daniel6: I try to update at least once a day! ^^**

_Danny's POV_

It was an egg. Oh my god, what an awesome egg. It was almost completely black with white streaks. It was nearly impossible to tell its actual color, and it glowed with an ectoplasmic aura, though faintly. I was amazed. I briefly wondered how Dora got such an amazing egg, when I nearly slapped myself. She was able to turn into a dragon, duh. "What kind of egg is it?" I asked, curious. "It's a dragon's egg, more specifically the phantom egg. Very rare. Very hard to get. These bond well with their owners, but they think of them as friends. Its specific pattern shows that its ice is powerful, flight is fast, heals itself and friend quickly, but is very weak physically." I blinked in surprise. "Wow. T-thanks Dora. You didn't have to do this." I stuttered. Hey, don't look at me like that. What would you do if someone gave _you_ a dragon's egg. Exactly. "No, I felt I had to, you have helped me and my kingdom so many times." I sighed and gazed at the egg in pure awe. Suddenly, I realized that eggs are not supposed to be this cold. "Why is it so cold?" I questioned, not wanting the dragon to die. "It's an ice dragon, keep the egg nice and cold." She replied to me, smiling. My heart nearly skipped a beat as I smiled back. I love her smile. Wait, what am I thinking? I don't like her! Well, maybe a little...

**Surprisingly, this chapter and the one before didn't need too mamy improvements.**

**Vlad: Or, she could be lazy.**

**Vlad, shut up. Do you **_**want**_** to be stuffed in another fruitloop box?**

**Vlad: No, no, I've had enough fruitloops for two afterlives. R&amp;R! *flys away***


	6. Chapter 6

**Ey, peeps. I was wondering if there's another on of my stories you'd like me to remake?**

**cool story: No prob ^^ I make it my mission to reply to everyone. Thank you!**

**DPfangirl: No, but he made it all uneven D: aaaand Vlad's running away. Good job. *runs after him with a butterfly net* Come baaaack**

**Daniel6: Yep! That he is :D Sam is deffinitly not going to be happy.**

Danny sighed, channeling some of his ice powers into the dragon egg, which he already decided to call Phantom is it was a boy, or Plasma if it were a girl. Weird? No. Ironic much? Yes. Don't ask. It seemed like a phantom to him. Danny shivered a bit, thinking how similar Plasma was to Plasmius, but shrugged it off. His mom and had dad yelled at him because 1) there's no room for it, he argues the backyard 2) what are we going to feed it, which Danny protests raw meat, and 3) He got it from a ghost, which he says is a poor excuse. Whatever.

**Vlad: *is asleep***

**Danny: Let's see if I can...**

**No, Danny! *shakes Dan's thermos* Don't, or I'll let him out!**

**Danny: *runs off***

**Anyways, we got the remake chaps done! Woo! Expect some longer ones now! R&amp;R**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welp. I wasn't able to finish this chapter yesterday ^^' I suppose I'll try to make two chapters for this story then. Onto the reviews? Also, only one person answered my question? :U**

**cool story: Thanks! ^^ They are, but Danny somehow managed to get the egg up to his room without them knowing. I always wanted to do a field trip story :O I wasn't sure if people would like it though, so thanks for showing interest in it ^^ I might take a shot at both.**

**DPfangirl: Yep, he did XD He will, I forgot it in the last chapter. I'll try. Well, you see, Vlad was eating a bowl of Applejacks, and Danny came along, and said: "Why not fruitloops?" and stuffed him in there. Nope :D Later, and maybe. I always figured ages work differently for ghosts. I will, eventually. XD lol**

Danny sighed, looking at the egg in his possession. It was rather light, which worried him, but Dora promised him it was healthy, so he decided not to get too worked up over it. Before he knew it, he was talking to his egg.

"I suppose you're a ghost dragon, huh? I never thought ghosts could have children. Then again... oh well. That's back in the past. He'll never break free. I don't know how I'll spend time with you, 'cause I have to protect the town. I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get there." Danny smiled down at the dragon egg. Then his ghost sense went off. With a reluctant groan, he transformed and went off to fight the ghost.

_The next day..._

Danny woke up to the sound of his alarm clock. At least he was able to get some sleep. He looked out the window, and saw that it was raining heavily outside. He checked on his egg, and gasped when he heard a small tapping sound. From inside the egg. In a split second decision, he got dressed, grabbed the egg, and ran outside. Deciding to skip school for the day, he took shelter in some nearby woods. He channeled some of his ice powers into the gg, looking at it. He was sure there was tapping now! He sighed, curling around the egg. Then, he heard a small _criiick._ He looked at it. there was a crack, slowly making its way up the egg.

"Holy crud! It's cracking!"

**Evil cliffies :D Muahahahaha**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm thinking of making an update schedule XD My story updates are too erratic.**

**DPfangirl: I had to keep that part XD lol**

Danny, eyes wide, watched the egg break. He nearly panicked, until he saw a small dragon staring up at him. He gasped, picking it up gently from the remains of the egg. It was a shining black dragon, with white inside its bat-like wings and white spikes going the length of its body. It stared up at him with bright, nearly glowing eyes. Danny could tell it was a ghost, as it had a ghostly aura to it. It made a small, content sound as he pet it. Thinking quickly, he talked to it.

"Hey, can you understand what I'm saying?" He earned a nod from the dragon. "Are you a boy?" The dragon shook its head. No. "So you're a girl?" He then asked. The dragon nodded, seemingly grinning up at him and exposing its sharp teeth. Danny thought of the names he'd thought up. Shaking his head, he knew neither would work. He tried to think of a proper name. The dragon looked up at him, her blue eyes shining up at him. He pat her head, and thought of a name.

"How about Endria?" The newly named dragon nodded up at him, and flapped her wings happily. Danny yelped as Endria's wings nearly smacked him in the face. He laughed. "I think we're gonna be great friends, Endria." Endria nodded, seemingly grinning, and she jumped onto his shoulder. Suddenly, he gasped, his ghost sense drifting out of his mouth. He growled in annoyance, looking around for the ghost.

**And there it is! :D R&amp;R peeps!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for not updating like I should have! D: Something important came up. Whenever I try and make a schedule for this life is like LOLNOPE. Anyways, you probably don't want the hear me blather on about what happened. Moving on!**

**Mals42: I never thought about it that way, but I guess so XD Perhaps I will, later.**

"Ah, whelp, looks like there's two pelts I'll have to put on my wall!" Danny's head snapped in the direction of Skulker's voice, and growled. "Why can't I have a break for one day?!" He yelled, transforming. Endria didn't look fazed by the transformation, and looked at Skulker angrily, as if sensing Danny's dislike of the ghost. She blew some fire, which was white, but wobbly.

Skulker grinned, and he began to blast at Danny, who dodged them easily. He quickly shot a counter blast, knocking Skulker back into a tree. Skulker shot a net, leaving Endria trapped. She made a hiss of discomfort as Danny blew him back and sucked him into the Fenton Thermos. He quickly changed back and got Endria out of the net, and smiled softly at the small dragon.

"Are you hungry?" Danny asked. Endria nodded eagerly, jumping onto his shoulder. He laughed, and checked how much money. Just enough money for some meat. He turned his head to Endria. "How does raw meat sound?" Endria made a small sound of happiness, rubbing her head on his cheek.

**I think that'll do it. R&amp;R, I guess.**


	10. Chapter 10

**What's up peeps? ^^ Not much to say here, so on with it!**

**Mals42: Thanks ^^ Perhaps**

**Daniel6: Later, Around the same time as Vlad**

**Nightshade6265: That's good! :D**

**DPfangirl: That I did! I liked that part myself. Endria is actually one of my personal OCs, but she's usually only half dragon XD Thanks!**

Danny grinned, beginning to head towards the store. He walked in, completely drenched from the rain. The clerk stared at him oddly, but Danny and Endria paid him no mind as they went to the back for the meat. They picked out a nice juicy piece, and went to buy. it. The clerk took the money, and gave him his change. Before Danny exited, however, he called out to him.

"Hey, kid, aren't you supposed to be in school?" Danny froze. "Noooo..." He said. The clerk, amazingly, nodded, falling for it. They quickly exited, and were stopped by a cop. Danny visibly paled. "Hey, kid, you're supposed to be in school!" Danny turned, and ran, screaming: "Run for it!" Endria grinned, spreading her wings on Danny's shoulder as he ran. Eventually, the two got back to the forest.

"I think we lost 'em." Danny panted to Endria, who shook her head, disagreeing. Danny stared at her confused, until his shirt was grabbed roughly from behind. "Thought you could get away so easily, kid?"

**That's where we stop! R&amp;R, peeps.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, peeps! I don't really have things to say here... I need to find something to say. Meh. On with it!**

**pir84lyf: Dora will appear again, around the same time as Vlad.**

**cool story: Thanks ^^ I'm glad I'm back as well.**

**Mals42: Maybe.**

**Guest: Thank you ^^ I don't plan on stopping anytime soon.**

**DPfangirl: Just one of those random cops. XD You'll see. That's a good question. Maybe he's Just an idiot, maybe not. She's already full dragon though XD She probably won't appear in any other fanfics, she's more of a horror OC. She kinda... eats people. Anyways. Thank you! ^^**

Danny turned to the buff cop, who had sweat on his forehead from running after him. "Um... yeah, I kinda did..." Suddenly, Endria let out a small growl, and blew her flames at the cop. He yelped, letting go of Danny and holding his hand tenderly. He growled, running towrds Danny. Endria jumped off of him, and bit the cop's hand- the one that was burned- as hard as she could. The cop screamed in pain, as some blood trickled down his fingers. She let go, trotting over to Danny happily.

The cop looked at his injured hand, looked at Danny, and ran. In a few seconds, they were alone again. Danny turned to Endria. "Well, we sure showed him, didn't we Endy?" He chuckled, getting a nod from her. She licked the excess blood from her snout, and looked at Danny expectantly. He looked at her, then remembered the meat they bought.

"Oh, yeah! You probably want your food now, huh? Here ya go." He took out the meat from the package, and set it down infront of Endria. She leapt at it, and tore it part. He watched in fascination as she sompletely devoured the meat in a few seconds. She grinned up at him, her razor-sharp teeth tinged with red. Danny chuckled.

"We should really make toothbrushes for dragons." Endria gave him an odd look, and licked off the excess blood. He picked her up, and placed her on his shoulder. He looked deeper into the forest. "I wonder what's back there... it's pretty dense. Should we check it out?" Endria nodded, flapping her wings in approval. Danny began to walk deeper in the woods, the song of birds becoming more distinct as the trees became denser.

**I think that's a fair size. I'm getting better. R&amp;R peeps.**


End file.
